marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Strange
Doctor Strange is a character from his own line of Marvel Comics. He is one of the new characters appearing in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory A former surgeon, Dr. Stephen Strange was an arrogant and conceited man. But when his hands were damaged in a car accident, he was unable to find any treatment. In desperation, he pursued a legendary tale about a healer named the Ancient One, rumored to be living in Tibet. To his surprise, the Ancient One existed. After he witnessed one of the Ancient One's students, Baron Mordo, attempt to assassinate the old sorceror, Dr. Strange asked the Ancient One to teach him magic as well. In time, Dr. Strange mastered the mystic arts and eventually succeeded the Ancient One as the Sorcerer Supreme. One of the most powerful magic-users in the Marvel Universe, Dr. Strange saved the world from unspeakable mystic threats from entities such as Dormammu and Shuma-Gorath. However, he eventually stepped down from the office after he turned to dark magic to stop the Hulk who was attacking the world, passing the title to Brother Voodoo and consequently losing much of his power. Nevertheless, Strange remains Master of the Mystic Arts and thus a worthy protector of Earth. (In Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 he still has his title and all of his powerful artifacts.) Appearance Dr. Strange is a very distinguished-looking man. He has black hair, that is greying at the sides, and a mustache. His odd looking ensemble is chosen very deliberately, as each article of clothing serves a magical purpose. For example, his cape, the Cloak of Levitation, allows him to fly, and his medallion, the Eye of Agamotto, is one of the most powerful magical artifacts in existence. Powers and Abilities Dr. Strange possesses many powers and abilities, though not all may be seen in-game. They include: *Knowledge over most things magical *Various transformation spells *Dimensional travel *Possesses the Eye of Agamotto, which holds powerful magic *Cloak of Levitation allows for flight *His sash can be extended over ten times its length *Possesses a crystal ball, the Orb of Agamotto, to view other dimensions *Possesses the Wand of Watoomb, which amplifies magical powers *Possesses the Book of the Vishanti, which shows the universe's most secret and powerful spells *Surgical knowledge from life as a surgeon *Martial arts training as part of his mystical studies Personality Dr. Strange is kind, and always willing to help others in need, especially if their problem is mystical in nature. He can sometimes become wrapped up in his work, but this may be for the best, as his work is sometimes more important than what other heroes need him for. Dr. Strange is very accepting and patient, as seen when he created the Defenders, a team of loners that included Hulk, Namor, and the Silver Surfer. Hulk and Namor usually bickered, but Dr. Strange tolerated it to work for the greater good. Gameplay Dr. Strange is a large, slow character, but has many specials and features that help him move around the screen. He can normal cancel his wave dash, and has multiple tracking teleports. Dr. Strange's main strength is his zoning versatility, and all of his Hyper attacks have very good range. Special Attacks * Bolts of Balthakk: 'Strange fires two consecutive bolts of green lightning that have a delay in-between them. * 'Daggers of Denak:'Strange creates floating disks that remain stationary for a moment, before homing in on the opponent. * 'Eye of Agamotto: 'A glowing sphere of yellow light appears in front of Strange and delivers 10 hits to any enemy that comes into contact with it. He can attack this sphere with Impact Palm to make it home in on the opponent. * 'Flames of the Faltine: Strange fires a green fireball that travels straight across the screen. * Grace of Hoggoth: A floating glyph appears in front of Strange. These come in both yellow and red colors, and hang stationary in the air. These glyphs act as a path for his Flames of the Faltine fireball. * Illusion: A counter move in which Strange disappears and reappears behind his attacker. * Impact Palm: Strange hits the opponent with a force palm attack, and leaves the opponent in a crumple state. This can also be used in the air and causes a lot of hitstun * Mystic Sword: '''Strange conjures a magical sword and slashes the air, creating blue shockwave projectiles. * '''Teleport: Doctor Strange is said to have the fastest teleport in the game, making it an incredible move to add to his arsenal. Light teleports in front of the opponent, medium teleports behind them, and heavy teleports above the enemy. Light and Medium will track on the ground while the Heavy will track the opponent anywhere on the screen. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * Seven Rings of Raggadorr (Level 1): 'A Projectile Counter Hyper. Strange fires a large beam of blue lightning. * 'Spell of Vishanti (Level 1): Strange pulls out his book of magic, and a large pillar of yellow energy is created from the ground beneath the opponent. * '''Astral Magic (Level 3): '''Strange astral projects, creating a ghostly blue version of himself. When his astral form hits the opponent it triggers a cutscene where he wraps the opponent in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, and returns to his body. Strange concentrates his magic, and the opponent is then surrounded by yellow orbs, which envelope the opponent in a massive pillar of yellow lightning. X-Factor Theme song thumb|300px|left Trailer thumb|left|300px Trivia *Dr. Strange appears in Hsien-Ko's ending in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where he frees the sisters of their bond and resurrects their mother. However, this ending is all made up by Hsien-Ko in a comic book that she drew. *Dr. Strange was also mentioned in the original MvC3 by Shuma-Gorath after defeating Dormammu or Mike Haggar. *Dr. Strange's rival is Nemesis. Strange often fights against evil demons and abominations such as Nemesis, worthy of note however, is the latter's status as a ''scientific ''abomination, creating a thematic clash of science and magic. Also notable is the similar blue lighting to both of their official portraits. *Dr. Strange's reveal trailer is the only one where the pre-battle intro theme plays over the character's theme during pre-battle quotes. *Doctor Strange's ending has him holding a meeting in his Sanctum Sanctorum with magic users from both the Marvel and Capcom universes to discuss how to prevent another Galactus-type incident. Seated at the table are Doctor Druid, Brother Voodoo (who is the current Sorcerer Supreme), Scarlet Witch, Wiccan, Donovan, Tessa, Gar, and others. *Doctor Strange has two unique taunts. His first one is him simply making a gesture. However, if he's up against a female then he pulls out a rose and tosses it. Gallery Colors5.JPG|Doctor Strange's alternate colors thumbnailCA45DXQR.jpg|Dr Strange wallpaper 6050828344_07c485afa8_b.jpg|Doctor Strange performing his Level 3 Dr.Strange_DLC_30736_640screen.jpg|Necromancer dlc costume UltimateMarvelVSCapcom3DoctorStrangeEnding.png|Dr. Strange's UMvC3 ending Also See Dr. Strange's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Marvel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Dr Strange